


Don't Let It Break so Fast

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bribery, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: In danger of losing her re-election as student council president, Mitsuru takes some drastic measures to secure a larger portion of the vote. Said drastic measures involve a lot of fucking and sucking. Commission for Punished Varmint.
Kudos: 12





	Don't Let It Break so Fast

"Give it to me straight, Akihiko," Mitsuru demanded, unfolding her arms to show just how serious she was.

Nobody would have been eager to give the always-close-to-snapping Mitsuru the news that Akihiko was about to give her, but he didn't have much choice. With a sigh, he pinched his nose. "You can see the numbers, right? I shouldn't have to— it doesn't look like you're gonna get re-elected. People really like the other guy."

"Not good enough," Mitsuru replied, leaning back in her chair with a sigh as she tapped the end of her pen against the table, her thoughts drifting towards possible solutions. She had so many plans in motion, so many things that she needed to see through before she even thought about allowing her tenure as student council president to end. Her brow furrowed, she leaned forward in her seat again and shuffled close to the desk, looking over the various charts and graphs she had put together regarding the election. If she was going to lose, it wouldn't be because she hadn't given it her all.

"I need a solution. Help me find one. What am I missing?" she asked, glancing up towards Akihiko as she spoke. She spoke with an urgency that she wasn't used to speaking with, and neither was Akihiko used to hearing it from her.

All he could give in response was a sigh and a shrug. He leaned forward to look over the graphs once more—truth be told, he didn't see the point in all of this data—and then sat down opposite her, before musing aloud: "You can't cheat people. Not easily, anyway. If only there were some way to change their minds."

Mitsuru looked at him for a moment without saying anything, but Akihiko didn't seem to notice, obviously too distracted trying to think of something to suggest. Mitsuru had an idea, but she wasn't proud of having thought about it. The students at her school were... well, there had been more than a few incidents where she'd had to confiscate dirty magazines, and the data seemed to suggest that her vote losses were primarily amongst the male student body.

"Leave it with me," she told Akihiko, before moving to her feet. She was out of the room before he could even ask what she was thinking.

— — —

Mitsuru's hand slammed down against the bathroom sink; as the boy behind her had pulled up her skirt, she had almost lost her balance. She wanted to tell him to go easy, but there was something about the rough way that he was handling her that made her want to keep her mouth shut. That was a new feeling. Nonetheless, as she managed to settle in place, the boy's hands pulling desperately at her underwear to get them out of the way, she managed to spit out a: "You really should be more careful. These clothes are expensive."

The boy in question was a diligent student. A 'nerd' by most standards who'd sooner spend his time at home playing video games than engaging in any sort of traditional social activity. She wouldn't have even thought twice about him were it not for the fact that he had been one of the boys she'd had to confiscate a dirty magazine from. He was the only one who had been alone at the time, too, meaning that she could safely test out her... 'theory' without having to worry about too much of a hit to her reputation. After all, who was going to believe such a nerdy boy if he were to go around saying that the school council president had attempted to bribe him with sex?

That was what she was doing, though, and Mitsuru could hardly believe it herself. His grubby hands had already pulled her skirt up above her ass, and after spending a moment groping her behind through her underwear he'd yanked her cotton panties down and jammed his finger inside her snatch. Her poor pussy—by no means had she been a virgin before, but she'd had her dignity. She could feel that dignity slipping further away from her with each stroke of the nerd's finger against the inside of her twat.

He didn't fool around with his fingers for long, merely enough to confirm that, yes, he was touching Mitsuru Kirijo's most private area. Once he'd had his fill, he stood upright and wrapped a hand around his cock; Mitsuru watched him carefully through the mirror. His attempts to finger her had been so sloppy that she hardly even had to worry about hiding any pleasure, but his cock, well... to put it simply, it looked huge. It must have been at least seven inches, and it was thick to boot. Would she even be able to fit him inside her? She did her best to prepare herself for the moment that he pushed inside, but no amount of gripping onto the bathroom sink's counter would prepare her for the moment that he actually did push inside.

At first, it was searing pain, and then the pleasure set in. It was the same pleasure she had experienced the first time she'd had sex, only... it was more intense. A tingling throughout her lower body... why was she enjoying herself so much? It couldn't have been the boy she was fucking—there was nothing attractive about him, except perhaps the cock in his pants. In the mirror, she saw her own reflection, the expression on her face was one of pure pleasure. She felt her cheeks flush. "S-Slow down. Are you trying to hurt me?"

"You want my vote, right? Th-Then shut up... let me have my fun," he told her. She would have normally shouted at someone for speaking to her in such a way—she was an heiress, not a piece of trash to be spoken down to—but she bit the inside of her bottom lip and kept her mouth shut, struggling to pull her mind away from the fact that she was having a lot of fun. Her body felt so hot; was she sweating? She wanted to reach up and wipe her forehead, but doing so meant losing her grip on the counter, and she was sure that she would collapse. As she thought about it, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to move her arm; for all intents and purposes, she felt paralysed.

A sudden twinge of pleasure snapped within her. She hadn't cum, but it had been something intense all the same. It hadn't even occurred to her that this boy could possibly bring her to orgasm until that very moment — suffice it to say, she couldn't let that happen. What would it say about her if she allowed herself to be brought to orgasm by such carnal, raw pleasure? Given the context, too... no, there was no way that she could allow it. Looking at herself in the mirror, she held firm... right up until the point that she felt the head of his cock knock up against the entrance to her cervix.

Mitsuru almost collapsed. Her arms wanted to give way underneath her and suddenly the only thing keeping her up was the knowledge that if she did crumple if she fell forward, she might pull his cock out of her, and with how pleasurable it had come to be she couldn't let that happen. Why was she...? Her brain felt like a mess, and then all of a sudden she felt his hand come crashing down against her ass. He had spanked her. Spanked her as if she were a naughty child and he was her parent. She should have been disgusted, but she almost came on the spot.

Before she had the opportunity to fall any further into the sudden depravity that she found her mental state submerged in, the nerd gave one last grunt of pleasure and then thrust his hips forward, bottoming out inside her. "W-Wait..." she said. "No, pull out, please," she begged, but her words fell on deaf ears. Having reached forward to grab onto her hair, the nerd pulled Mitsuru's head back and then let out a starved moan of pleasure. The head of his twitching cock pressed right up against the entrance to her womb, and as Mitsuru herself became overcome with ecstasy, he pumped rope after rope of cum inside her.

Mitsuru felt full. She felt tired. She felt used. She felt a lot of things that she both wasn't used to and that she didn't like, but there was no denying that some of them... some of them had been fun. Letting out a sigh, she dropped her head forward. "...I have your vote now, right?" she asked, panting.

The nerd wiped his cock on her pussy, pulled up his pants and then nodded, a flush of embarrassment on his own face. "Y-Yes, of course, senpai."

When he left, Mitsuru couldn't help but grin to herself in the mirror. Her plan had worked. Well, in theory, it would work—the concept had been proven. Now, if only she didn't have a pussy full of cum...

— — —

How long had it been since she had last worn a dress? Mitsuru couldn't even remember, but like many other embarrassing things that she had done as of late, it was all in the name of getting re-elected. She didn't feel comfortable in the dress, but she was willing to go as far as to get her knees dirty in order to win... why should wearing a dress be difficult?

Still, all the reason and rationale in the world couldn't make her feel any less weird about it. She moved from one foot to the other, looking around as she waited for her 'date' to show up. Another boy she needed to change the mind of, but his demands had been a little higher than the last few she'd toyed with. He wanted a date with her—the esteemed council president and heir Mitsuru Kirijo—but that wasn't all. She had been told not to wear underwear so that he could, quote, 'have something to look at if he started to feel bored'.

God. It was amazing to her how far men would take even just a little bit of power. They only had one vote each, it wasn't as if they could order her around. ...but she was doing what they said, of course. Was her desperation really that transparent?

The boy approached her, pulling her from her thoughts. Disappointed as she was that she actually had to start the date, she was glad that she didn't have to be alone with her thoughts any more. 

"You look beautiful, Mitsuru-senpai," he told her, with a grin that she would have loved to slap off his face.

"Much appreciated. You're looking... quite handsome yourself," she told him, without an ounce of honesty but with the best sincerity that she could fake. She suddenly felt very aware of the clothes that she was wearing. The dress wasn't all that offensive, a pure white that covered all of the bits that she would want to keep covered up, but there was no way for her to comfortably wear a bra underneath it, and the lack of panties between her legs was evident by the cold breeze that she could feel blowing against her pussy lips whenever she spread her legs wide enough.

It made her feel dirty, and although that was a new feeling, it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

The two of them got sat down within the restaurant. Mitsuru had used one of her connections to get them the seats; it was a fancy restaurant, fit for a gentleman far fancier than the one she was on a date with. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have even thought about using her connections to bring a boy such as him (or any boy for that matter) here, but these were desperate times. She needed his vote, and she was willing to do whatever it took to get it.

The justification felt a little hollow, even as she was thinking it. Between her legs, her pussy was as wet as could be. She didn't have time to think about that, though, because as soon as the two of them had ordered food, the boy across the table looked at her expectantly.

"...what?" she asked, feeling insecure. She usually felt so self-assured... what exactly had changed?

"I'm bored," he told her, putting as much meaning into those two words as he could. She bit against the inside of her bottom lip and fought away the urge to snap at him for saying such a thing in a fancy restaurant.

"What do you want me to—" she began, only for him to get up from his seat. She followed him with an icy gaze as he made his way over towards one of the more secluded parts of the restaurant; it was a hallway that led towards the back door, a place that was rarely visited by either the customers or the employees. Gulping, Mitsuru got up and followed him.

A mere moment later she was on her knees, trying her best to make sure that nobody could see her as the boy fished out his cock and laid it against her face. For a moment, he ground against her, merely allowing his hardening cock to push against her cheek—it was a show of power, no doubt. The boy was probably having trouble believing that he had gotten the esteemed Mitsuru Kirijo into such a submissive position, Mitsuru reasoned, but as she knelt there, cock against her face, all-but left alone with her thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder whether she was actually enjoying her own descent. Mitsuru was no fool, she knew what was happening, and she knew that she had the power to stop it.

But she didn't want to.

A part of her wanted to stay there, on her knees, and gaze up at the boy with the lewdest expression that she could pull together before taking his cock into her mouth. The expression stayed firmly in the hypothetical, but she did soon take his cock into her mouth—he hadn't even asked her to. He didn't stop her, though. Rather, his hand moved to the back of her head and he let out a small chuckle. "Wow, someone's eager," he teased whilst bucking his hips gently, trying to force more of his cock inside her mouth.

It tasted salty. Mitsuru wasn't sure whether she liked it. It was her first time having a dick in her mouth, but it didn't feel very special. She felt used, but there was something about that.

"Such a whore... sucking on my cock like it's your job. Earn that vote, Mitsuru-senpai. Maybe I'll bust on your face and make you walk around wearing my jizz."

Fuck. There was a trembling between her legs. She took his cock further into her mouth and tried desperately not to think about how much she had been turned on by the words he'd just spoken. If she didn't think about it, she wouldn't have to face it. Further and further into her mouth his cock went, then up against the back of her throat, and then before she could even stop herself she was trying to deep throat it. A moment of clarity came when she felt his member pressing right up against the entrance to her throat; she pulled back, but his hand on the back of her head kept her held firmly in place. He pushed, and pushed, and then with one quick motion and a hard 'glk' sound Mitsuru had his entire rod in her mouth.

Nose pressed right up against his pubes, she could hardly think. There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Why had she been so eager to get here? Her breath was rapidly running out. Consciousness was beginning to escape her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She tapped his leg in the hopes that he might ease up but he didn't. Did it feel good to be using her like that? Was the trembling of her throat gasping for air around his cock pleasurable? Was he enjoying her suffering? Was he, too, enjoying her descent?

He finally allowed her to pull back, but she had been so close to passing out that everything was a blur. Suddenly, she was up on her feet again, pushed up against the wall; there was a hand on her dress, pulling it up to expose her ass. God, would people be able to see her? She couldn't even muster the energy to look around. His cock pressed up against the entrance to her twat and then, in one swift push, he was inside her. She'd had so many cocks inside her these last few days, but this one felt different. Her dizziness seemed to amplify the pleasure. She felt a loud moan escape her throat but it felt very distant as if the moan hadn't even been her own, though she knew that it had; the voice was hers, to be sure. Suddenly, she was saying and doing all sorts of things that felt so very distant.

"Yes! Please! Fuck me! Cover me in your hot jizz!" All of those words had been spoken with her lips, and yet they felt alien to her. The pleasure was very real, though. Every ounce of it. Every touch and every pulse. Every twitch of his cock and every slap of his hands against her ass. Every tug of her hair. Every kiss against her body. Every hard thrust that had his cock pushing up against her womb and her eyes rolling back and her biting her bottom lip and him grunting with pleasure and ohgodfuckshewascumming.

She felt her cum drip down her legs, but there was none of his cum inside her. He had pulled out. Why had he— As she turned her head around to look at him, she noticed that he had finished on her dress instead. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, but she was too exhausted to fight him on it. They shuffled back to the table, their food being brought to them a moment later. Mitsuru did her best to keep up appearances, and if someone happened to notice the state that her dress was in, then... well, whatever. She didn't want to admit that the idea of being marked as someone else's turned her on to no end.

By the time the night ended, she had completely forgotten that she had been there to secure his vote. As she watched him walk away, she cursed to herself. Hopefully, he would vote for her. ...or perhaps she could invite him out one more time just to be sure.

— — —

The hardest voters to sway were the ones who outright disagreed with her policies, but as she slept around and accrued more and more votes, Mitsuru realised that there were very few boys in her school that couldn't be swayed by the idea of sex. Even if they didn't think she had done a good job, five minutes inside her ever-tight pussy would be enough to change their minds.

"You look exhausted," Akihiko muttered. As far as Mitsuru knew, he wasn't aware of the lengths that she'd gone to in order to win the election. ...though, there were rumours.

"I am exhausted," she replied, leaning against him for support.

"Only another week or so, then all of this will be over," he assured her. It felt bittersweet. One more week of sleeping around. What terrified Mitsuru the most was a question that she couldn't help but ask herself. Once the election was over, would she be too used to all of the sex and pleasure to stop? Would she find another excuse to sell her body? As much as it did scare her, the idea had her heart pounding for another reason, too: it turned her on.

As the election neared, Mitsuru began to feel as if she was fighting a losing battle. In reality, her data showed that she was likely to win, especially with all the progress that she had made since starting to sleep with the students in order to gain their vote, but she couldn't shake a negative feeling. The only way that she could suppress that negative feeling was by sleeping with another one of her potential voters. Soon enough, the sort of requests that she would have turned down at the beginning became more and more attractive as she became desperate.

One such request was from one of the perviest boys in her school. He had a reputation for being so, having been accused of looking up skirts and touching girls in places that he shouldn't. Mitsuru didn't like him, but she didn't have to. He needed to like her because she needed his vote.

At his request, she was stood outside his house; it was a very rural neighbourhood, the sort that she wouldn't have been seen at otherwise. She didn't think herself better than the people who lived here, but she didn't often have a reason to visit them. She held a bag in her hand, and in that bag, there was a collar — a dog's collar, brought at his insistence. She couldn't believe that she was going along with this, but the fact that she was turned her on beyond belief. Even as she stood at his door, her pussy was soaked.

"Lovely to see you, Mitsuru-senpai," the boy said as he opened the door. Mitsuru had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the door open. Would he be able to tell from the blush on her face just how fucking horny she was?

"Yes. It's... good to see you... too..." It was the first time that she had been caught in public with such lewd intentions. Mitsuru wasn't sure how to compose herself, but before she knew it, she was inside the boy's house, up in his bedroom and taking her clothes off at his instruction.

"No, slowly," he told her, "I want to be able to appreciate every inch of your body." Slowing herself down, she pulled her shirt up and over her head. She suddenly felt very aware of the clothes that she was wearing. They were her normal clothes, too, but did they look too slutty? Had people been thinking badly of her this entire time...? Ah, fuck it. If... if people wanted to see her as a slut, more power to them. It wasn't as if it was too far from the truth, anyway. Pulling her skirt down, she turned away from the boy so that he could watch as the hem ran over her ass, exposing the almost-bubble shaped behind inch-by-inch.

If the licking of his lips were any indication, the boy was enjoying himself. He leaned forward and laid his hands upon her behind, groping softly before leaning forward to press his tongue upon the very tip of her crack. He dragged that tongue downward, ran all the way to her pussy and then wrapped his arms around her legs to pull her closer. His tongue slipped deep inside her, and she wasn't proud of the moan that she let out as he explored the inside with that slimy muscle, but she wouldn't have stopped him even if she had the option to.

"That's enough of that, I think," he said, pulling back from her snatch. In one quick swipe, he had her panties down at her ankles, and after helping her to step out of them he pulled her down onto his lap and grabbed his cock. Before she knew what was happening, he had his cock pressed up against her entrance, and then after another moment passed he thrust his hips forward and buried his member inside her. It was, perhaps, the best show of just how far she had fallen; she was the one on top of him. For all intents and purposes, she had the power, and yet she didn't even so much as move without being told that she could, and when he pulled her off his cock after a few long moments of hard fucking, she collapsed forward onto the floor, watched as he settled beside her, and then took his cock into her mouth without question when it was presented to her... despite the fact that it was covered from base to tip in her juices.

"I wonder what your family would say if they saw you like this..." the boy muttered and struck a nerve. Mitsuru looked up at him with furrowed brows, tempted to bite down on his cock to teach him not to even mention her family around her; what right did he have? A moment later, though, he grabbed the collar from inside her bag—he had been the one who told her to bring it, after all—and slipped it around her neck, snapping it into place before Mitsuru even had the chance to react.

A leash was added next, and all thoughts about biting down on his cock slipped from her mind as Mitsuru fell into the submissive mindset that such a collar would suggest; it felt right to have the leather wrapped around her neck, and it felt even better to serve underneath someone else. She settled between his legs and leaned up to latch onto his cock at his insistence, shown by the way that he tugged at the leash and pulled her up against his cock, but he wasn't satisfied with the blowjob for very long. Mitsuru had been putting her all into it! She practically slurped down his entire member and didn't even complain when she had to stuff the thing down her throat, but all the same, the boy wanted more.

"On your knees, bitch," he ordered, and his tone was enough to get Mitsuru to drop down onto her knees, facing away from him. Her guess happened to be correct, and with a satisfied sigh, he settled behind her, lined his cock up with her opening again and slammed himself inside. All of a sudden, she had a very hard and very thick cock buried inside her all the way to the hilt, and although her body recognised it as the sudden intrusion that it was, Mitsuru's mind barely even recognised it. Suddenly having a large cock pushed inside her just wasn't that big of an event anymore; another day at the office, so to speak, and she immediately set to work pushing herself back against it, moans slipping free from her mouth like those of a needy whore.

But she wouldn't admit to desire, even if it was obvious. Luckily for her, the boy fucking her had no desire to see her humiliate herself; he was more than happy to be the one doing the humiliating. As he fucked Mitsuru, he gave her a hard spank and then groped roughly at her soft behind. She had always been subtly proud of her ass, admiring herself in the mirror every now and again... in a twisted sort of way, it was nice to have that appreciation validated, even if it came in such a depraved form.

"I'm gonna cum," Mitsuru moaned, less as a warning to the boy fucking her and more as an admission of guilt. Her head dropped, her pussy twitched, and right as her orgasm began the boy pulled out of her. He jammed his thumb against her snatch and held her open just to watch the way that her insides twitched as she came, and even though she couldn't see him doing it, the fact that he had pulled out with the sole purpose of humiliating her left her quivering.

As she collapsed, he moved to his feet, and soon his hands were wrapped her body. He lifted her up into the air, legs coming with her, and pulled her against his body. Whilst holding her in a full-nelson, he thrust his hips forward to line his cock up with her entrance again and then dropped her onto his cock. The position she was in now felt so much more embarrassing than any of the other ones; it was as if her entire body was being splayed open for some unknown spectator. Endlessly embarrassing, and it wouldn't be long until she reached another orgasm, she knew.

She could feel his cock twitching inside her. Was he close, too? "Please... don't cum inside. I..."

"I'll cum inside if I want to. Your pussy is mine until you leave. If I wanna dump ten loads in your slutty cunt, I will. Got it?"

She didn't even have a response to that. Her eyes rolled back, her second orgasm washed over her, and silently, in her own thoughts, she finally accepted her place. It wasn't about the election, hell, it wasn't even about her. It was about all the boys that she had served over the last couple of weeks, all the cocks that she had brought to orgasm and all the cum that she had taken in her holes. He was right. She was a total slut, and she loved it. She wanted nothing else. She deserved nothing else. When her eyes rolled forward again, they widened and she threw herself back, a sort-of constant orgasm rocking through her poor body.

"Yes! Fuck me as much as you want! I'm yours! My cunt belongs to you! Cum inside it, pleeeeease!"

He gave her what she wanted. Of course, he did. She was weak for cocks, but cocks were weak for her, too. By the time the night was over, she had too much cum inside her for comfort, but that discomfort reminded her of her place, and of her obligations. Pulling cum-covered clothes on, she limped out of his house in the morning, then moved onto the next boy on the list.

She pulled out of the election soon after, despite having 100% of the male vote (and a decent portion of the female one). From then on, Mitsuru Kirijo was a full-time, devoted cum slut.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? I have some links in here that may interest you: https://bbfics.carrd.co/


End file.
